


Snow-bruised Kisses

by KatieEwok



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Married Life, Russian Skate Fam, Self-Indulgent, Sledging, Snow, Snow Fight, Sort of they're engaged, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieEwok/pseuds/KatieEwok
Summary: However on the morning of Christmas Eve, Yuuri was rudely awakened by an excited shout of “bunny!” and the full weight of his fiance throwing himself into bed beside him.“Nnng,” Yuuri groaned into his pillow rather than indulge whatever ungodly mission Victor had this early.“Bunny, it’s snowing!” Victor said, undeterred as he attempted to pry Yuuri off the pillow.“We’re in Russia,” Yuuri pointed out. “‘S always snowing.”“Not this much!”[Yuuri and Victor enjoy some festive fun with the Russian skating fam. Basically super domestic, self indulgent Christmas fluff even though it's not even December yet.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	Snow-bruised Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> *Slams through your frontdoor in a sledge wearing a Santa hat and fucking annihilating you with a confetti gun* HALLOWEEN IS OVER SO JINGLE JINGLE BITCH, IT'S CHRISTMAS.

On the sixth of January Saint Petersburg experienced the heaviest snowfall of winter so far. Yuuri, who had seen snow in Detroit, found Russia to be a different beast altogether.

Yakov had let his skaters off for that day and the following, seeing as Russians celebrated Christmas on the seventh of January. Yuuri, not massively into celebrating Christmas beyond a bucket of fried chicken, still welcomed the couple of extra days off as an opportunity to lie in.

However on the morning of Christmas Eve, Yuuri was rudely awakened by an excited shout of “bunny!” and the full weight of his fiance throwing himself into bed beside him.

“Nnng,” Yuuri groaned into his pillow rather than indulge whatever ungodly mission Victor had this early.

“Bunny, it’s snowing!” Victor said, undeterred as he attempted to pry Yuuri off the pillow.

“We’re in Russia,” Yuuri pointed out. “‘S always snowing.”

“Not this much!”

Yuuri blinked and frowned, wondering whether he cared more about sleep or snow.

“Mmmm… ‘kay,” he eventually agreed, allowing Victor to tug him to his feet, not at all surprised that Victor was already showered and dressed for the day despite them not having practice.

Victor took a moment to pepper his face in good morning kisses, which made getting up a little more bearable, then he dragged Yuuri over to the window. Yuuri rubbed his eyes against the sudden glare as Victor draped himself over his back.

“Oh wow,” Yuuri sighed, amazed at the snowy streets.

The snow was indeed very thick, a deep blanket of it coating the city overnight and still falling from the sky.

“We have to go sledging, bunny!” Victor said, bouncing around like Makkachin when a walk was mentioned.

“Okay, just let me get ready first.”

“I’ll make breakfast!”

Victor gave him a peck on the cheek, a warm smile, and bounded out to the living area. Yuuri chuckled, endlessly charmed by his fiance, and headed to their en suite to shower.

Fifteen minutes later Yuuri was tucking into the treat breakfast that Victor had prepared, delighted by the pancakes with actual maple syrup sat on the table. He groaned as he took a bite, endlessly grateful to be having such an indulgence mid-season.

Victor flashed him a smile, clearly pleased Yuuri was enjoying his treat, before he returned to his phone, eating one handed.

The flat around them was decorated for the season. Yuuri knew that Victor hadn’t really made a big deal of Christmas or his own birthday before Yuuri, but now Yuuri was in his life he took great joy in decorating their usually very sleek flat in tacky festive decorations. Yuuri knew they were newly acquired because Victor took him along on the shopping trip. The following day they'd open presents before going to visit Victor's mothers for Christmas lunch, a visit that no longer terrified Yuuri as much as it used to. As protective of their son as they were, both women were nevertheless lovely to him.

“Who are you texting?” Yuuri asked between bites.

“I’m asking the others if they wanna go sledging.”

Yuuri knew ‘the others’ meant the Russian skaters, and snorted at the idea of Yuri agreeing to sledge with them.

“Good luck getting Yurio to agree,” he said before taking a sip of his juice.

“I told him we’d also be having a snowball fight,” Victor replied. “And he seemed to quite enjoy the idea of hurling compact snow in my face, so he’s on board.”

Yuuri laughed.

After breakfast and washing up, they bundled themselves up in layers, Victor looking sleek in his dark ski jacket with faux fur trim around the hood, while Yuuri knew he looked more like the Michelin Man in his puffa. Makkachin, decked out in snow booties and a little jacket, was put on her leash and they left the flat.

“Mila’s bringing the sledges,” Victor explained. “She’s got a lot of siblings and cousins so she has spares.”

“Great,” Yuuri agreed vaguely, more concerned with keeping his face hidden in his scarf against the biting cold.

Victor, noticing this, slung an arm around his shoulders for extra heat. Yuuri smiled up at him.

“We should’ve bought a thermos,” Victor mused, watching Makkachin excitedly sniffing at the mounds of snow that’d be scraped to the edge of the pavement.

“We’ll soon warm up walking up a hill multiple times.”

“That’s true.”

Victor didn’t live far from the park, having chosen his flat so there’d be easy access to it when he was pushed for time but wanted to walk Makkachin, so they were the first ones there. They bought cups of tea from the little kiosk which was blessedly open, and warmed themselves by sipping on them as they walked.

The park was very beautiful, fairly untouched because Victor had got them up early, though the occasional dog walker was making their way through the drifts. The trees, bushes, and everything in between were laden with white, the flakes still falling and giving what was usually a fairly standard city park an otherworldly look.

Yuuri was just about to take another sip of his tea, when a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

“Oof,” Yuuri huffed, barely saving the front of his coat from the spilt tea as he lurched forward a little. Luckily he was in a hat, but he shook the snow off quickly to avoid it going down his collar.

Victor had already turned and crouched to start rolling a snowball, a grin on his face as he looked behind Yuuri at whoever at had hit him. Yuuri turned and was unsurprised to find the Russian Punk, Yuri Plisetsky, gathering more snow for a second attack. The tiger had a pair of dark leggings and boots on, and an oversized coat over his hoodie. Yuuri didn’t know how he wasn’t more cold in leggings, but decided not to spend too long pondering the fact as another snowball came pelting towards them.

Yuuri downed the rest of his tea hastily and ran over to a bin, which served as both a place to dispose of his rubbish and to hide from missiles. He grinned as he started to gather snow, hearing Victor laugh, Yuri cackle maniacally, and Makkachin bark.

The fight turned frantic pretty soon. With two Russians and three very competitive people, it was always going to be a fight to the death. The madness only intensified when Mila and Georgi turned up, Mila accompanied by a younger girl of about eleven, who was just as vicious as her sister when it came to snowball fights.

By the end of it they were all thoroughly out of breath, Makkachin panting from chasing the snowballs back and forth, snow in her muzzle from catching some of them in her mouth.

They started walking over to the hill slowly, giving themselves time to catch their breath. There were more people in the park now, plenty of kids having come out to enjoy the thick layer of snow by building snowmen and having snowball fights like themselves.

Mila’s sister turned out to be called Vanya, whose name Yuuri had heard Mila mention. Apparently their parents were at work and Vanya was too young to be left at home for the whole day, so Mila bought her along. When they reached the hill though, Vanya spotted some of her friends, and after promising not to go too far, took off with them.

“She seems like a good kid,” Yuuri said, watching Vanya run over to her friends, her long dark hair whipping behind her.

“Yeah she is,” Mila agreed, smiling after her sister. “Takes after my dad in looks, while I got my mum’s genes.”

“I can see that,” Yuuri agreed.

“She’s not annoying either, which is a plus seeing as we’re not that close in age.”

“Really? Me and my sister were constantly at each other's throats. She always had my back and would beat up anyone who bullied me, but she was also ready to suplex me through a table if I annoyed her.”

“Yeah that’s siblings for you,” Mila laughed.

They hauled themselves up to the top of the hill, and the two Yuris were the first to take sledges down as everyone else took a breather, the combination of Yuuri’s stamina and Yuri’s general fuck you attitude meaning that they flew down the hill.

Yuuri let out a screaming laugh as they almost collided a couple of times, Makkachin panting along in their wake. Yuuri turned his roll into a dive at the bottom of the hill, launching himself into Yuri, and the pair of them went tumbling. Yuri was cursing him out but also laughing. Then he shoved a handful of snow in Yuuri’s face and took off back up the hill. Yuuri, chuckling to himself, brushed himself off and followed.

Victor, predictably, shrieked a lot when sledging. He also insisted on carrying Makkachin down in his lap a couple of times, which she seemed to enjoy. Yuuri thought his fiance looked beautiful with his mussed hair and flushed cheeks, and gave him a thorough kiss to get the point across. Victor looked dazed and happy when they parted. Yuri threw a snowball at them.

Yuuri and Victor of course went down together a couple of times, Yuuri huddled in Victor’s lap as he was the smaller of the two. It ended in them tumbling but they laughed a lot.

After a couple of hours of fun in the snow they were damp and starting to get cold.

“Hot chocolate at ours,” Victor announced and the skaters all agreed enthusiastically and gathered up the sledges to start the trek back.

When they got back Yuuri distributed dry sweatpants and pyjama pants for anyone who wanted while their trousers were in the dryer, while Victor put some soup on the hob.

It was very cosy as they settled down with their soup and Victor called Yakov to come over. The coach turned up half an hour later looking grumpy as ever and holding a bottle of wine. He was relieved of the wine and his coat and given a bowl of soup in exchange.

After soup it was a choice of wine or hot chocolate, as Yakov told them about the great storm of his youth, the Russian skaters rolling their eyes at the story they’d heard so many times.

Yuuri was very warm and comfortable, sat between Victor’s legs on the floor, leant back on his chest while Victor was propped up against the leather beanbag opposite the couch that the other skaters shared, Yakov in the armchair. Yuuri didn’t talk much, feeling sleepy and satisfied as he listened instead, laughing at the others stories and bickering.

Eventually the others took their leave, but not before helping to clean up the bowls and cups. Victor and Yuuri waved from the door and then closed it to a blissfully quiet flat. Victor sighed and pulled Yuuri over to the couch to cuddle.

Yuuri leant forward to light a couple of candles on the coffee table, and with their gentle glow and the way it was still snowing outside, the flat was very cosy. Victor nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s hair while Yuuri picked out a film, in the mood for something cheesy.  _ The Holiday _ seemed appropriate.

Victor drifted off halfway through, and Yuuri smiled as he stroked his fiance’s hair, his head having dropped to Yuuri’s lap. It was never really lost on him, but Yuuri felt in that moment just how lucky he was.

Later on, Yuuri roused Victor for something to eat. Then later again, he carried Victor through to the bedroom, his fiance warm and snuggly against his chest.

Victor woke up as Yuuri tugged his clothes off, and dragged Yuuri into bed with him. They fell asleep cuddled together under the thick duvet, Makkachin at their feet. And though it was still snowing outside, they had their own perfect winter wonderland in the warmth of their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stuff my stocking](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/).


End file.
